1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a composite writing implement provided with a pencil lead feeder, a ballpoint refill and a stylus in a coaxial arrangement or two ballpoint refills and a stylus in a coaxial arrangement.
2. Description of the Related Art
There have been composite writing implements of this type provided with at least two writing elements, such as a pencil lead feeder and a stylus pen, or a ballpoint refill and a stylus. In the conventional composite writing implement provided with at least two writing elements, such as a pencil lead feeder and a stylus, or a ballpoint refill and a stylus, the two writing elements are placed side by side in a barrel and are projected alternately from the barrel. Thus, the conventional composite writing implement inevitably needs many parts and has a complicated mechanism, and the barrel has a big diameter. Consequently, it has been difficult to provide a reliable composite writing implement of such conventional construction having a small diameter and easy to operate.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a reliable composite writing implement provided with three coaxially arranged writing elements, including a comparatively small number of parts and easy to operate.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a very useful composite writing implement provided with a pencil lead feeder, a ballpoint refill and a stylus, in which the stylus can be used as a cap for covering the ballpoint refill and as a pencil lead feeder operating member without impeding its intrinsic function, and can be put on a barrel cap to use both the ballpoint refill and the stylus of the composite writing implement.
According to a first aspect of the present invention, a composite writing implement includes: a barrel, a pencil lead feeder unit axially slidably placed in the barrel, a ballpoint refill unit disposed behind and coaxially with the pencil lead feeder unit in the barrel, an interlocking means for interlocking the pencil lead feeder unit and the ballpoint refill unit, and a cap, provided with a stylus tip, for covering a ballpoint tip of the ballpoint refill.
According to a second aspect of the present invention, a composite writing implement includes a barrel provided with a detachable barrel cap, a first ballpoint refill placed in the barrel, a second ballpoint refill disposed behind the first ballpoint refill in the barrel, a ballpoint refill case placed in the barrel and holding the second ballpoint refill therein, an interlocking means for interlocking the first ballpoint refill and the ballpoint refill case holding the second ballpoint refill, and a stylus serving also as a cap for covering a tip of the second ballpoint refill and an operating member for turning the ballpoint refill case holding the second ballpoint refill therein to make the tip of the first ballpoint refill project from the barrel.